Le Salut du Démon
by Mara Jedusor
Summary: AU L'enfance de Tom Riddle racontée en détail... Comment le monstre aurait pu tourner... s'il en avait été autrement? Attention, SPOILERS TOME 6! Détail: L'orphelinat est à Little Hangleton, pas à Londres d'où Univers Alternatif! Noms et lieux en anglais!
1. Chap 1 : Le cauchemar

**Titre : **Le Salut du Démon.

**Fanficeuse :** Moi, Mara Jedusor XD

**Genre : **Aucun en particulier... XD**  
**

**Disclaimer : **Développement d'un thème de l'œuvre de J.K.Rowling peu évoqué (Attention, SPOILER TOME 6!) + UNE liberté de l'auteuse (mais je vous dis rien encore XD… Quoique, le titre est un indice…)

°Mais chuuuuuuut voyons, Mara! Tu sais bien que tu es strictement INCAPABLE de tenir un secret qui te concerne…°

°Je dirais plutôt je suis volontiers sadique avec mes lecteurs… je les laisse imaginer des histoires et je maintiens le suspense… Je leur donne mal au ventre d'impatience!°

°…°

°Oui, je sais…XD Je suis… toujours fidèle à moi-même!°

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le cauchemar.**

Dans une petite chambre située au premier étage de l'orphelinat de Little Hangleton, un petit garçon d'environ sept ans se tourne et se retourne dans son lit, en proie à un terrible cauchemar.

_°Une jeune femme est assise sur un tabouret à côté de l'enfant, la tête dans ses mains, sanglotant sans lui prêter attention. Puis brusquement elle s'arrête de gémir et se met debout. L'enfant lève des yeux remplis de larmes vers elle._

_"Non, maman, je t'en prie, ne pars pas! J'ai besoin de toi! Reste avec moi!"_

_Pleurant et suppliant, l'enfant essaie de retenir sa mère par la manche, mais celle-ci le repousse. L'enfant tombe à terre sur ses fesses et on peut lire toute la détresse et la souffrance du monde dans ses prunelles innocentes_.°

Dans la chambre misérable, le garçonnet gémit et sanglote. Instinctivement il fourre son poing menu dans sa bouche pour ne pas alerter les responsables de l'orphelinat, qui ne manqueraient pas de le punir juste pour le plaisir, sous prétexte qu'il était une charge pour eux. Plus encore que les autres, il était maltraité par ses aînés, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

_°L'expression de sa mère changea en une fraction de seconde, passant d'un profond désespoir à un horrible rictus de colère._

_"Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi, de TOI!" Dit-elle en le montrant du doigt. Puis, elle se détourna de lui et fit comme s'il n'existait pas._

_"Si je n'avait pas eu cette créature, il serait toujours là à mes côtés, il ne m'aurait jamais abandonnée! Je te déteste! Je te hais! (1)_

_L'enfant continuait à fixer sa mère mais de grosses larmes coulaient à présent de ses yeux noisette. Elle était loin d'être jolie, sa petite maman, cependant il l'aimait, il avait soif de son affection et de sa tendresse et souffrait d'être ainsi rejeté._

_"Maman, s'il te plait, prends-moi dans tes bras, juste une fois! Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses pour toujours!"_

_Sa mère le regarda avec mépris et dégoût, puis son visage aux traits asymétriques se mua en quelques secondes en affreuse tête de Gorgone, à la langue bifide, la chevelure tressée de serpents venimeux aux yeux rouge sang furieux, et à la gueule nantie d'une quantité effroyable de crocs longs et acérés._

_Son corps se terminait par une queue de dragon bardée d'épines et de plaques cornues et robustes comme celles d'un stégosaure. Ses mains devenues griffues étaient tendues dans le but de le saisir et de le déchirer._

_"Non! Maman! Pitié! Je suis ton fils! Je n'y suis pour rien et je t'aime! Ne me fais pas de mal… ne me fais pas de mal… de mal…"°_

Il se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant et en sueur, au moment où il avait la désagréable sensation qu'une paire de serres féroces s'enfonçait dans son cou et son épaule. Frémissant encore de frayeur, il s'assit au coin de son lit et pleura longtemps sans bruit dans ses mains.

Puis, aussi subitement qu'il avait éclaté en sanglots, il s'arrêta de pleurer et essuya de rage ses joues humides du dos de sa main. L'expression de son visage avait presque la même froideur que celle d'un homme qui a vécu trop de choses douloureuses dans sa vie et qui n'en attend plus rien. Il rejeta en arrière plusieures mèches de cheveux sombres trempés puis se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre rapiécée et ouvrit la porte de son armoire, qui renfermait ses plus précieux trésors.

Il y avait là toutes sortes d'objets hétéroclites volés, mais le jeune Tom ne sembla pas les voir. Il cherchait une chose en particulier. Son bien le plus précieux, le seul capable d'apaiser un peu le malaise qui lui étreignait le cœur. Après avoir quelques peu retourné ses autres babioles, il trouva ce qu'il recherchait. (2)

Cela avait l'apparence d'un petit tas de loques sales et défraîchies, qui avait dû être d'une couleur pâle, mais il était désormais impossible de définir laquelle exactement. Il s'en empara passionnément et serra ce bout de chiffon contre son cœur. Puis il regagna son lit, retira sa robe de chambre et se glissa sous l'édredon froid et rugueux, serrant dans son poing ferme le morceau de tissu.

Muni de son doudou, il ne tarda pas à s'assoupir et à plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve mais cependant agité. Sa main se relâcha, libérant ce qu'on pouvait à présent identifier comme un vêtement de bébé.

Tom se réveilla plusieures fois en gémissant au cours de la nuit mais il n'en garda aucun souvenir, et ne garda en mémoire que quelques bribes de son rêve le lendemain matin.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà! Le premier chapitre est terminé! Dites, z'en pensez quoi? Comme d'habitude, c'est un chapitre très court, et je pense que les suivants seront pas beaucoup plus longs… Décidément, j'arriverai jamais à faire des longs chapitres… Et pourtant, je peux faire un roman dans un message! Lol.

J'ai déjà deux autres chapitres prêts pour celle-ci, et quelques idées pour mes deux autres fic's, mais je ne les ai pas encore concrétisées, et je préfère d'abord les essayer sur papier… Ben oui! Dur dur d'être une auteuse! Et si en plus elle a son rituel pour écrire! Lol. En attendant, si je fais de bonnes fic's, pourquoi pas, me direz-vous XD

Au plaisir de vous revoir chers lecteurs!

* * *

P.S. : Envoyez-moi des reviews! J'adore ça et ça me fera très plaisir! XD

* * *

(1) Tom était un bébé donc il n'a pas consciemment souvenir de sa mère, c'est un garçon à la santé mentale et physique fragile, il croit avoir été abandonné, comme beaucoup d'orphelins, même si souvent l'abandon n'est pas volontaire...

(2) On reconnaît ici un des grands traits de caractère du jeune Tom que nous connaissons : la cleptomanie et l'envie de posséder des trophées.


	2. Chap 2 : Balade en forêt et convulsions

**Titre : **Le Salut du Démon.

**Fanficeuse :** Moi, Mara Jedusor XD

**Genre : **Général

**Disclaimer : **Développement d'un thème de l'œuvre de J.K.Rowling peu évoqué (Attention, SPOILER TOME 6!) + UNE liberté de l'auteuse (mais je vous dis rien encore XD… Quoique, le titre est un indice…)

**Résumé : **Tom vient de faire un horrible cauchemar, et s'est réveillé si troublé qu'il a dû aller chercher son doudou dans son armoire, lol…

* * *

Bon! Voilà mon deuxième chapitre du "Salut du Démon"! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant et même mieux que le premier! (Qui parait quand même un peu glauque lol). 

Un grand merci à _Lotis et Lola_ pour sa (leur?) review pour mon premier chapitre, posté le 20 juin 2006! J'ai été ravie d'en recevoir une si vite!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Balade en forêt et convulsions.**

**

* * *

**

Tom fut tiré du sommeil par le son de la cloche grêle et stridente, qui servait également de sonnerie entre les cours, pour sonner le moment des repas ou du coucher.

Il se leva et s'habilla en toute hâte, car ici pour le petit déjeuner c'était "premier arrivé, premier servi", et les retardataires devaient souvent rester debout en regardant les autres manger, sauf si on leur avait gardé une place, ce qui était rare si on n'était pas organisé en bandes de petites brutes qui passaient leur temps à harceler et à racketter leurs camarades.

Tom n'avait pas d'amis à proprement parler. Les autres enfants l'évitaient en général parce qu'ils trouvaient qu'il y avait "une drôle d'odeur qui flottait autour de lui". C'étaient ainsi qu'ils expliquaient le malaise qu'ils ressentaient quand ils étaient à côté de lui. Ce malaise était lié à sa _particularité_.

°°°

Très jeune déjà, Tom s'était aperçu qu'il n'était pas comme les autres enfants. Des événements très étranges se passaient dans son entourage lorsqu'il était sous le coup d'une émotion violente. De la vaisselle qui se brise, une panne de courant inexpliquée, une enseignante de l'orphelinat victime d'étranges hallucinations…

Les enfants avaient l'habitude de dire qu'il portait la poisse. Un jour en été, lors d'une excursion en forêt, il s'était un peu écarté du groupe et les surveillantes l'avaient perdu de vue. Elles ne s'aperçurent de son absence qu'environ une demi-heure plus tard tandis qu'elles faisaient une pause et recomptaient les enfants pour voir s'ils étaient tous là. Après près d'une heure de recherche, elles le retrouvèrent assis sur une souche d'arbre, calme et sifflotant.

Ce qui sidéra les adultes, ce n'était pas tant par l'attitude désinvolte du gamin, mais les créatures qui l'entouraient. En effet, le garçon était entouré de _serpents_. Les surveillantes terrifiées n'osaient s'approcher de peur d'être mordues ou que l'enfant soit mordu.

Etrangement, Tom ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayé par ces monstres venimeux et gluants (1). Il semblait même ravi de leur présence, son visage rayonnait d'un bonheur incroyable qui le faisait paraître enfin comme un enfant de son âge. (2) Certains petits serpents s'étaient même hardiment enroulés sur ses épaules et somnolaient paisiblement.

La suite, les surveillantes devaient s'en souvenir bien des années après. De la bouche de l'enfant sortit un son étrange, un mélange de chuchotements et de sifflements plus ou moins graves, auxquels semblaient répondre les ophidiens.

Il fallut bien toute leur volonté et leur patience pour faire sortir Tom de sa transe hypnotique, et toutes les facultés physiques de ces femmes déjà plus toutes jeunes pour tirer le garçonnet hors du bois, car il tentait de toute son âme de rejoindre ces _"créatures du Démon"_ comme disait la directrice, une femme pieuse pour qui faire pénitence était une _bénédiction de Dieu_.

Peu après le retour à l'orphelinat, on fit venir un docteur, puis un exorciste. L'enfant était très agité et on pensait en effet qu'il pouvait être possédé par quelque mauvais esprit.

Ce fut pour Tom une expérience si désagréable qu'il perdit à jamais foi en la science et la religion. Il fut classé dans la catégorie des débiles légers à tendance violente par le médecin (3), qui lui prescrivit des médicaments dont Tom ne vit heureusement jamais la couleur, car ils étaient beaucoup trop onéreux.

L'exorciste, quant à lui, se déclara incapable d'identifier l'entité maléfique qui s'était emparée du garçon mais exigea néanmoins une coquette somme d'argent pour ses services. Le charlatan fut largement rétribué avec force coups de pied. (4)

A la suite de cet épisode, le jeune Tom devint de plus en plus mystérieux et taciturne, de moins en moins obéissant et respectueux envers les responsables de l'orphelinat, les traitant de _vieilles folles racornies_ (5) et d'_idiotes congénitales_.

Ce fut plus ou moins vers cette époque que Tom commença à subir les brimades de ses camarades et à développer son _don particulier _(6).

°°°

Ce matin-là donc, il arriva au réfectoire en même temps que les autres et n'eut pas à se bagarrer pour trouver une place assise. Il était en train de se servir de pain complet et de lait quand un groupe de garçons s'approcha de lui et lui tira sa chaise.

- Dégage de là, _Démon_! Les _créatures dans ton genre_ se traîne dans les excréments et mangent des vers de terre!

Et ils le précipitèrent à bas de son siège, le repoussant négligemment d'un coup de pied dans les côtes lorsqu'il tenta de riposter. Le meneur du groupe prit sa place à table. Mais Tom, malgré qu'il soit plié en deux et qu'il ait le souffle coupé, ne comptait pas rester là sans rien faire. Il se redressa immédiatement et attrapa le sale gamin par l'épaule en le tirant de toute sa force, bien que l'autre soit plus vieux et environ deux fois plus large que lui.

- Quoi? Qu'es' qui t'va pas l'morveux? T'veux qu'on t'tabasse à mort? Dit l'autre garçon menaçant.

- Tu dégages de ma place espèce de sale rat répugnant! (7) Répliqua sèchement Tom.

Le garçon se leva furieux et se plaça devant Tom, le dominant d'au moins une tête.

- Répète ça un peu, le merdeux! Dit l'autre en faisant jouer ses biceps.

Tom ne fut pas impressionné le moins du monde et fixa son adversaire droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Ses prunelles avaient pris une teinte _ambrée_ pailletée de reflets _flamboyants_. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû réagir ainsi, mais ç'avait été plus fort que lui, comme si au fond de son âme, une bête s'était réveillée (8). Il était envahi d'une haine féroce contre ce garçon, qui l'avait déjà harcelé auparavant mais sans en venir vraiment aux mains.

Sa tête commença à lui faire mal, ses yeux devinrent brûlants et ses mains et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Sa migraine augmenta tant qu'il crut que sa tête avait doublé de volume et que son crâne allait éclater sous la pression. En même temps, il eut la conscience d'une puissance immense cachée quelque part dans un recoin de son être qui ne demandait qu'à être utilisée. Il lui sembla que cette force l'enserrait telle une cotte de mailles chauffées à blanc. N'en pouvant plus, il laissa ce pouvoir s'échapper de son corps. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient proches de lui frissonnèrent et claquèrent des dents sans qu'ils en connaissent la raison, frappés par cette vague de douleur et de rage.

Le sale gamin blêmit et s'effondra sur le sol, en proie à d'effroyables convulsions, et cria de manière démentielle.

Tom était terrifié. Qu'avait-il fait? Que diront les surveillantes lorsqu'elles sauront ce qu'il s'est passé? Le puniront-elles? Cela ne faisait aucun doute… Pas plus qu'il ne doutait qu'il fut la cause de cette crise spectaculaire. Une question subsistait cependant sans réponse : _Comment avait-il fait ça?_

Tandis que la cuisinière et une jeune institutrice accouraient aux cris des enfants effrayés,il resta tétanisé à côté du garçon ondulant sur le sol, le fixant sans le voir. Il n'entendit pas les questions qu'on lui posait pour savoir comment et quand cette crise était arrivée. Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse, et il ne put prononcer un mot et resta prostré sur sa chaise sans manger jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ordonne d'une voix douce d'aller dans sa chambre se reposer un peu, imaginant que lui et le garçon étaient de proches amis et qu'il était secoué par les évènements.

Il passa toute la matinée allongé sur son lit, pensif et peu enclin à l'étude. A vrai dire, c'était risqué de l'imaginer ouvrir un cahier pour étudier ou pour faire des exercices, car il ne trouvait dans le travail scolaire aucun attrait ni aucun plaisir. Pourtant, malgré son manque d'assiduité en cours, il avait toujours d'excellentes notes grâce à son incroyablement bonne mémoire visuelle et auditive. Malgré les remarques de ses professeurs pour son manque de travail désinvolte, il n'eut jamais besoin de doubler une année. (9)

Pendant que Tom était perdu dans ses pensées et que ses camarades assistaient sagement à leur cours de calculs, un petit groupe d'étranges personnages excentriques vêtus de robes, de capes et de drôles de chapeaux s'agitait fiévreusement à des miles de là.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Fouah! Enfin fini lol, je n'en voyais pas la fin! Et dire que j'ai encore deux chapitres prêts à être postés… enfin, tapés, je veux dire… et encore, j'ai pas fini le quatrième! Pour le moment, le quatrième est le plus long de la fic, mais il reste encore beaucoup à écrire… Je viens à peine de me rendre compte dans quelle affaire je me suis embarquée! J'espère arriver à la faire toute entière! J'ai des idée pour la suite, certaines je les ai notées après qu'elles soient arrivées dans mon esprit et qu'elles aient un peu mûri… d'autres ont été un peu oubliées (mais je m'en suis souvenue au moment où j'écrivais ces lignes! XD) Mais je suis pas sûre d'avoir assez d'imagination pour la suite… 

°Non! Tu vas en avoir assez! Ne sois pas pessimiste, sinon ta fic sera un échec!°

°Je me parle à moi-même… Bah… tant que je sais encore écrire…°

°A propos, depuis que j'écris des fanfic's, j'ai la hantise de mourir et que mes travaux soient perdus… °

°…°

°Ben quoi? Personne d'autre n'a cette hantise? °

°………°

°Non? Vraiment? °

°………………………°

°Bon ok… (suis toute seuuuuuuuuuuuuuleuuuuh!)°

lol

* * *

Bon, maintenant, à vous de jouer! 

Si vous aimez ma fic, tapez 1

Si vous l'aimez pas, tapez-moi! XD

J'espère recevoir beaucoup de review avec vos impressions, alors écrasez-moi de review! Soyez sans pitié! Pas de quartier hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Lol

* * *

(1) Je tiens à préciser que, étant herpétophile (amoureuse des reptiles) et ayant un faible pour les serpents, je suis bien documentée sur ceux-ci et que je les décris ici du point de vue des responsables de l'orphelinat, car tous les serpents ne sont pas venimeux (très peu le sont) et la texture de leurs écailles est très agréable au toucher, douce et tiède. 

(2) Tom n'a encore que 7 ans, et il n'a pas encore découvert ses pouvoirs magique ni la possibilité que ceux-ci lui donnent de se venger et d'être cruel… J'ai donc décidé (en mon âme et conscience lol) de lui donner une expression innocente, douce et sereine à son visage… Plus tard, peut-être, je serais plus proche de la description de J.K.Rowling…

(3) Une explication au fait que Tom ait peur que Dumbledore l'emmène dans un asile de fous? Lol… Je pencherais plutôt sur le caractère _bizarre_ de notre directeur préféré… Qu'en pensez-vous? Ne répondez pas, je vais peut-être approfondir ce point plus tard…

(4) D'après les informations récoltées auprès du Ministère de la Magie, il semblerait que ce soit en fait un Cracmol ayant tenté d'abuser des Moldus trop crédules… Inutile de dire que ce fut un échec total… lol

(5) Je pense que Tom gardera longtemps ces expressions, même dans le monde des Sorciers… Avec des petites différences comme _vieilles chouettes racornies_ ou _Cracmol congénital_… lol

(6) Pour un soucis de clarté, je tâcherai d'appeler son pouvoir magique sa "particularité" et le fait qu'il puisse parler Fourchelang son "don particulier"...

Parfois, je me rends compte que j'écris des trucs auxquels je pense pour la suite lol... Mais ça vient trop tôt dans l'histoire... Surtout, si vous voyez une incohérence, prévenez-moi avant que je m'embourde dans ma bêtise! (J'y suis déjà bien engagée lol)

(7) Déjà très tôt, Tom n'aimait pas les rats lol…

Heu, dites, je vous ennuie pas avec mes ajouts, que vous devez chaque fois descendre toute la page pour lire? Vous préférez que je les mette où? En haut, en bas ou dans le texte? De préférence hors du texte, pour pas "casser la magie" lol…

(8) Il faut absolument que je n'oublie pas d'éclaircir ce point dans un prochain chapitre… enfin, cela viendra probablement beaucoup plus tard… au 2/3 ou 3/4 de l'histoire… Mais bon, j'écris ça pour être sûre de pas oublier XD

(9) Certains profs auraient pu le saquer, bien sûr, même encore maintenant ça se fait lol... Mais les responsables ne voulaient pas garder Tom plus d'années que nécessaire... En principe, à 18 ans, les orphelins sont envoyés (je dirais même expulsés) dans la vie active et doivent lutter pour vivre et se construire une existence...


	3. Chap 3 : Mystères et retour en arrière

**Titre : **Le Salut du Démon.

**Fanficeuse :** Moi, Mara Jedusor XD

**Genre : **Général

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi TT… Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling… Snif… Enfin, pour le moment nyark!!

°Non, je n'ai pas prévu de m'introduire chez J.K. en pleine nuit pour lui voler ses droits d'auteurs ou autres lol… Mais ma fic n'est pas terminée héhéhé… Qui vous dis que je ne vais pas bouleverser le Monde magiq… °

°Et elle recommence à nous torturer, ou plutôt nous livrer des tuyaux sur la suite de sa fic… (Sigh) Irrécupérable…°

°Mais je… Je mais… (Snif)°

°T'inquiètes pas, on t'aime bien quand même… °

°YOUPIIIIIIIIIE!! °

°O.o Un rien… L'amuse…°

* * *

**Résumé : **Un camarade de Tom a été frappé par une sorte "d'énergie" provenant de Tom lui-même… Tom a l'impression qu'il est responsable de ce phénomène et ça le perturbe… Quelque part loin de Little Hangleton règne une grande agitation…

* * *

Avant de commencer votre lecture, bienvenue sur la page de mon troisième chapitre!! Ce chapitre a été récemment allongé alors j'espère qu'il est assez cohérent!

Je voudrais dire un grand merci à Elaia Gurialde pour sa review encourageante (pour sa question ça fait partie de l'intrigue principale donc botus et couche moussue! ") et aussi pour tous ceux qui lisent ma fic sans poster de review (ben oui, je pense à VOUS aussi!!)

Bizz Lotis et Lola "

Et maintenant, bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Mystères et retour en arrière.**

* * *

_Pendant que Tom était perdu dans ses pensées et que ses camarades assistaient sagement à leur cours de calculs, un petit groupe d'étranges personnages excentriques vêtus de robes, de capes et de drôles de chapeaux s'agitait fiévreusement à des miles de là._

Un petit homme replet vêtu d'une longue cape à fines rayures, coiffé d'un chapeau melon vert citron et doté d'une petite moustache tombante qui lui donnait un air de Schnauzer (1), se tenait devant une cheminée, semblant assez nerveux (2). Soudain, deux silhouettes surgirent à quelques secondes d'intervalles de l'âtre. Elles brossèrent un instant leurs capes couvertes de suie.

La première était un homme de haute taille vêtu d'une longue cape chatoyante pourpre et étoilée. Ses cheveux étaient auburn entremêlés de fils d'argent et il portait une longue barbe auburn qui lui arrivait à hauteur de poitrine. Il était chaussé de hautes bottes souples aux boucles de cuivre. L'expression de son visage était agréable et sereine, et derrière les verres de ses lunettes en demi-lune, on pouvait voir ses yeux bleu turquoise pétiller de malice. Son long nez crochu semblait avoir été cassé au moins deux fois et une ombre de sourire planait continuellement autour de sa bouche, même en cet instant où il était parfaitement sérieux. Cet homme s'appelait Albus Dumbledore.

L'autre personne était aussi un homme, à peine plus petit que Dumbledore, plus mince aussi. Ses cheveux étaient précocement poivre et sel dû probablement à l'anxiété. Il était assez nerveux mais aussi attentif à tout ce qu'il voyait.

Albus Dumbledore prit la parole.

'Et bien Mordycus, vous m'avez fait demander?' (3)

Le timbre de sa voix était sûr et grave, et encore très jeune. Le petit homme replet répondit:

'En effet, Albus. Je vous ai fait mander parce que Mr. Lestrange ici présent, qui est comme vous savez le directeur du Département de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie, a détecté ce matin une utilisation de Magie Noire puissante devant témoins Moldus dans un petit orphelinat de Little Hangleton. Et ce n'est pas tout! Un petit Moldu a été victime de cette magie et est pour l'instant alité dans un pitoyable état au moment où je vous parle.'

Dumbledore leva un sourcil en signe d'inquiétude et demanda d'un ton réellement inquiet:

'Va-t-il bien?'

'Oui, ne vous faites pas de soucis. Les gens de mon département ont été prompts à réagir – entre parenthèse, on ne peut pas en dire autant des Moldus!' Répondit le dénommé Lestrange avec précipitation. 'Un Médicomage et un jeune Oubliator se faisant passer pour un médecin Moldu et son assistant ont immédiatement été envoyés sur place et ils se sont bien occupés de l'enfant et des témoins… Maintenant, le plus important est de savoir qui a fait cela! Un sorcier, sans aucun doute possible!'

'Et je dirais même un sacré bon sorcier expérimenté, pour canaliser une telle quantité d'énergie et la projeter ainsi! Les effets ont été ressentis à faible intensité sur un rayon d'un mile!' Argumenta le Ministre. 'Pourtant, il n'y a aucun sorcier d'un tel niveau répertorié dans aucune des bourgades environnantes!'

Dumbledore sourit à cette révélation.

'Etes-vous sûr qu'il n'y a vraiment _aucun sorcier_ répertorié dans les environs de Little Hangleton?'

'Parfaitement sûr.' Lestrange médita un instant. 'Auriez-vous pas hasard des informations au sujet d'autres incidents qui pourraient être liés à celui-ci?'

'Non, aucune,' répondit Dumbledore sans se répartir de son sourire. 'Cependant, pourquoi cherchez-vous _plus loin_ que Little Hangleton?'

'C'est pourtant simple Albus. Il y avait bien un sorcier à Little Hangleton mais celui-ci était - et est toujours – _provisoirement_ à Azkaban en ce moment même et lorsque les faits se sont déroulés, et il n'en sortira pas avant quelques temps…'

'Il me semblait pourtant qu'il y avait un autre sorcier résidant là-bas…'

'Vous voulez parlez du vieux Marvolo, le père du sorcier?' Demanda Lestrange. 'Non, il est mort depuis quelques années, il n'a pas pu supporter la perte de sa fille… Vous vous souvenez qu'il avait été incarcéré à Azkaban pendant plus de quinze mois… Lorsqu'il est revenu chez lui après avoir purgé sa peine, il a retrouvé sa maison vide et sa fille avait disparue… Il a été pris de folie furieuse et a saccagé une partie de sa maison avant de se diriger vers la place du village où se déroulait précisément ce jour-là le Grand Marché biannuel (je le sais car j'avais accompagné ma femme là-bas… Elle adore les petites figurines en porcelaine que peignent les Moldus… Vous savez, celles qu'ils cachent dans des gâteaux aux amandes – délicieux, d'ailleurs, je vous inviterai bien une année Albus, je sais comme vous êtes friand de sucreries – et que celui ou celle qui les trouvent devient roi ou reine… La Galette des Rois, voilà comment ça s'appelle, mais je ne sais plus en quelle occasion ils font ça! ) Quelle journée on a eu, pour rattraper tous les Moldus épouvantés qui avaient été témoins de la scène. Je n'avais pas encore été promu à cette époque et j'étais là comme Oubliator. C'est même moi qui ai recueilli ses dernières paroles.'

'Et quelles étaient-elles?' Demanda avec empressement le ministre.

'Il a dit : "Il faut absolument que je la retrouve, elle le porte contre son sein, j'en suis sûr! Il ne faut pas qu'elle le perde! Il faut la retrouver!! Je veux voir mon… "

Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, il est devenu tout pâle, il a porté sa main à sa poitrine et s'est effondré, mort, à mes pieds. Son cœur a lâché, comme ça, d'un coup. On n'a jamais plus entendu parler de la fille.'

'Quelle intéressant récit sur la mort de Marvolo, mon cher Lestrange – celui-ci était, je vous le rappelle, le dernier héritier de Slytherin, après Morfin et Merope, son fils et sa fille, si elle est encore en vie,' reprit Dumbledore. '(Je serai également absolument ravi d'accepter votre invitation!). Cependant, ce n'était pas à lui que je pensais… En effet, il se trouve par hasard qu'un des élèves de Hogwarts habite à Little Hangleton, et dans l'établissement même où cet incident s'est produit…'

'Mais c'est impossible, Albus! Tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières du pays sont répertoriés avec soin dans les fichiers magiques du Ministère et porte la Trace, sauf les Cracmols évidemment… Mais un Cracmol n'aurait jamais été capable d'un tel acte de Magie – si on considère l'hypothèse qu'ils _puissent_ faire de la Magie… Un élève de Hogwarts ne saurait déroger à la règle!'

'En réalité, il s'agit d'un _potentiellement_ _futur_ élève de Hogwarts, et la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas fiché, c'était qu'il n'avait pas encore effectué de véritable phénomène magique… A présent c'est fait!'

'Vous voulez dire… que la personne qui aurait provoqué ce sort de Magie noire… serait un _enfant…_ qui n'aurait pas encore_ appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs_?' Demanda Fudge Sr stupéfié.

'Exactement.'

'Mais enfin Albus, c'est complètement insensé! Un enfant ne pourrait réaliser un sort qu'un sorcier de dix-sept ans pourrait à peine maîtriser!' Lança Lestrange atterré.

'Oh! Mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il avait réussi à la maîtriser ni qu'il l'avait lancé _consciemment_! L'énergie s'est répandue aléatoirement sur une large surface, c'est à peine si l'enfant est parvenu à la diriger un tant soit peu… Il n'a certainement pas compris ce qui lui arrivait, peut-être croit-il même qu'il n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé… Néanmoins, je suis tout aussi perplexe que vous, Lestrange, mais c'est la seule solution possible pourtant, malgré le fait que cet enfant ne soit âgé que de sept ans.'

'Sept ans!... Insensé!' Souffla Lestrange encore abasourdi.

'Que devons-nous faire à propos de ce garçon? Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas enfermer un enfant de sept ans sous prétexte qu'il a usé de Magie sans avoir conscience de ses pouvoirs!'

'Non, bien sûr, mon cher Mordycus, mais si vous vouliez bien m'en donner la permission, je me chargerai personnellement de cet enfant, et je veillerai à ce qu'il ne fasse plus de maladresse de ce genre, ou du moins je les réparerai…'

'Etes-vous sûr de vouloir vous occuper de cet enfant, Albus? Cela ne vous fera pas une lourde charge supplémentaire? (Grand dieux! Prions que je n'ai jamais d'enfant! J'ai en partie accepté ce poste pour m'éloigner de ma femme qui ne désire qu'une chose... Un bébé!! Horreur!) (4)Vous êtes déjà si demandé partout!! Et votre nouveau poste de Métamorphose à Hogwarts va vous prendre beaucoup de temps! Saurez-vous vous organiser pour tout faire?'

'N'aillez aucune crainte, Monsieur le Ministre, je m'en sortirai parfaitement bien!' Fit Dumbledore avec amusement en pensant à tout le temps "perdu" à conseiller des Ministres incompétents au lieu de s'occuper de choses vraiment importantes – comme tout simplement écouter du Beethoven ou du Mozart chez lui en mangeant des friandises au citron. (5)

'Dans ce cas, faites comme vous le voulez, mon cher Albus, mais n'hésitez pas à me demander mon aide si vous en avez besoin!'

'Merci Monsieur le Ministre!' Fit doucement Dumbledore en riant sous cape en se demandant en quoi le Ministre pourrait lui être utile. 'Au plaisir de vous revoir!'

'Au revoir Albus!' Répondit le Ministre tandis que Dumbledore disparaissait dans la cheminée de marbre par où il était arrivé. Après un salut respectueux, Lestrange prit lui aussi congé du Ministre et s'évanouit en fumée dans l'âtre, laissant un Ministre de la Magie, troublé et pensif, seul dans son bureau.

La nuit était tombée sur Little Hangleton et le jeune Tom s'était endormi sur ses sombres pensées sans savoir qu'il était désormais surveillé de près.

Un tourbillon de couleurs rouge, noire, verte et jaune défilait devant les yeux de Lestrange. Son estomac protestait avec véhémence contre ce moyen de transport désagréable mais il n'osait fermer les yeux malgré son envie de ne plus voir ce kaléidoscope de couleurs, de peur de rater la cheminée du Ministère. Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, le vortex sembla ralentir légèrement. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se préparer à "l'atterrissage", il fut projeté hors de l'âtre et allait s'écraser au sol... quand une forte poigne le rattrapa et le remis sur ses pieds. Lestrange leva les yeux vers son secouriste et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il croisa un regard bleu ciel rayonnant, accompagné d'un tout petit sourire mutin.

'Al... Albus? Que faites-vous ici?' Bredouilla Lestrange stupéfait.

'Et bien, il se trouve que j'avais à faire dans les parages... Et je n'ai jamais entendu raconter le récit de la mort de Marvolo Gaunt par un témoin oculaire aussi fiable que vous et j'avoue être vraiment très curieux de connaître les moindres détails sur cette affaire...' Dit celui-ci.

'Hé! Dites donc vous deux! Dégagez un peu le passage! Laissez la place aux autres arrivants au lieu de rester plantés là à bavarder!' Lança un sorcier derrière eux, encadré par quelques autres aux visages courroucés.

Lestrange s'empourpra et s'éloigna rapidement, accompagné de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreilles, Albus gloussa :

'Et bien, nous voilà devenus de petits délinquants!'

'Hum... En ce qui me concerne, ça ne date pas d'hier...'

'VOUS?'

'Oui, MOI... Pendant ma scolarité à Hogwarts, je me suis attiré quelques ennuis dont j'ai su me tirer à bon compte grâces à quelques... amitiés... Vous connaissez Mr Heartsheaven, qui travaille également au Ministère?'

'Bien sûr! Ah... Je comprends mieux à présent! On m'a déjà parlé de ses "exploits" à Hogwarts mais bien que je sache qu'il n'aurait jamais pu agir sans un complice, j'ignorai l'identité de celui-ci...'

'La baguette ne fait pas le sorcier, comme on dit...' Commenta simplement Lestrange avec un sourire assez carnassier.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, oubliant pour un instant l'endroit où ils étaient pour remonter un court moment dans le passé, dix ans en arrière, voire plus...

'Reprenons notre chemin avant d'être de nouveau apostrophé! Une récidive en moins de dix minutes doit être passable d'une réclusion à vie à Azkaban!'

Lestrange esquissa un petit sourire mais celui-ci s'effaça rapidement à la pensée des sinistres gardiens de la prison des sorciers.

'Il y a un instant, j'aurais cru qu'ils allaient se jeter sur nous et nous réduire en charpie, d'après leurs regards furieux!' Rajouta Dumbledore, amusé. 'Bon... Revenons un peu à notre conversation...'

'Je disais que je pensais n'avoir hélas que peu de détails supplémentaires à vous révéler au sujet de la mort de Mr Gaunt, mais si vous y tenez vraiment, je peux essayer de répondre à quelques-unes de vos questions...'

'Ce serait vraiment très aimable à vous, mon cher!'

'C'est tout naturel, Albus, nous sommes de vieilles connaissances! Et ce n'est qu'une petite chose sans importance... Mais mon bureau n'est plus très loin, nous pourrons y discuter tranquillement et je pourrais même vous proposer une petite verveine, si cela vous tente...'

'Volontiers!' Fit Dumbledore en claquant la langue de contentement.

Ils pénétrèrent peu de temps après dans une petite pièce si exiguë qu'il y avait tout juste assez de place pour y loger un petit bureau, deux chaises en bois, un mini casier rempli de document et – allez savoir pourquoi – un pèse-personne éventré. A la vue de cette pièce minuscule et de ce misérable mobilier, Dumbledore se sentit scandalisé mais il n'en transperça rien sur son visage serein excepté un léger froncement de sourcils qui n'échappa pas à l'attentif Lestrange.

'Ne soyez pas indigné, cette pièce n'est peut-être pas très spacieuse, mais elle est très agréable et il est très facile d'y travailler avec un peu d'organisation... La seule chose que je souhaiterais volontiers serait une fenêtre pour égayer mon bureau... Mais ces imbéciles de supérieurs craignent que cela porte préjudice à mon travail... Comme s'ils ne s'enivraient pas eux-mêmes de rayons de soleil magiques! Etant donné qu'eux-mêmes ne travaillent pas dans leur bureau, ils pensent que tous les autres font pareil!'

'Je maintiens que vous devriez vous plaindre au Comité de Restauration du Ministère et exiger votre fenêtre', dit Dumbledore avec l'expression d'un lutin qui s'apprête à faire une bonne farce. 'Ce n'est pas comme si vous demandiez une chose impossible! Vous êtes Directeur du _Département de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie_ et des _Services administratifs du Wizenmagot_ tout de même!'

'Si c'est vous qui me le demandez, _Professeur_, je le ferai!' Fit Lestrange d'un air faussement piteux d'un élève réprimandé.

Dumbledore eut un pâle sourire, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser au bureau du Ministre ou à d'autres salles du Ministère inutilement spacieuses... Le pire c'est qu'il leur suffisait d'un simple enchantement pour améliorer les conditions de travail de nombreux employés.

'Installez-vous mon cher, en attendant que je vous serve cette fameuse verveine...' Fit Lestrange en désignant la chaise en face de son bureau.

Dumbledore s'arracha à ses pensées et s'installa confortablement. Lestrange ouvrit un tiroir vers le bas de son bureau et en sortit une bouteille remplie d'un liquide ambré. Il invoqua deux verres de cristal à pieds et commença à les remplir.

'Une excellente liqueur, je dois dire... C'est ma femme elle-même qui a cueilli les plantes et qui les a préparées... La maison a été envahie de vapeurs grisantes et capiteuses pendant une semaine! Elle est encore jeune – la liqueur, pas la maison, et ma femme est incomparable (Sourire mutin) – mais elle est déjà savoureuse – adjectif qui peut également s'appliquer à ma femme cette fois (Sourire teinté de tendresse et de désir).

Lestrange tendit un verre plein à Dumbledore qui l'accepta et s'en versa un autre pour lui-même. Durant un moment on n'entendit plus rien sauf un léger bruit de déglutition tandis qu'ils savouraient le délicat nectar.

'Bien Albus, dites-moi ce que vous voulez savoir au sujet de Marvolo.'

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant puis demanda:

'Auriez-vous par hasard la moindre idée de ce que pourrait être la chose que la fille de Marvolo a emportée?'

Lestrange sembla surpris par la question, puis il répondit:

'J'avoue que je n'y avais jamais réfléchi auparavant... Il a parlé il me semble de quelque chose pouvant être porté "contre son sein" à elle... Une broche ou un pendentif peut-être? Mais à mon avis ce doit être plus important que cela pour le troubler autant... Il en est devenu fou après tout! D'autant plus qu'elle s'était enfuie sans laisser de message, il devait s'inquiéter pour elle un minimum... bien qu'il soit réputé pour son manque de considération envers sa famille, sa violence, ses mœurs et son comportement abus- ... ALBUS! Pensez-vous qu'elle aurait pu être... enceinte de... Qu'elle ait pu tomber enceinte sans le vouloir et qu'elle se soit enfuie de la maison paternelle parce que son père tenait à ce qu'elle garde l'enfant?'

Lestrange blêmit.

'Albus... Croyez-vous qu'elle aurait pu être victime d'un viol de son père... ou de son frère au caractère aussi instable? J'ai entendu dire que cette famille de sorciers avait pris l'habitude de se marier entre cousins ou frère et sœur... C'est terrible et horriblement dégradant du point de vue héréditaire et consanguin! Et tout ça pour soi-disant préserver la _pureté_ du sang sorcier...'

'Je le pensais aussi, c'était une de mes suppositions... mais si j'en crois mes calculs, ni Marvolo ni Morfin n'aurait pu être le père, ayant été tout deux incarcérés plus d'un an avant la fugue de la fille... Dans ce cas il pourrait s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre dans Little Hangleton...'

Soudain, Lestrange ouvrit largement la bouche comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination.

'Avez-vous songé que l'enfant de Merope... pourrait être le petit orphelin de sept ans qui a provoqué cet acte de _magie noire_?'

'Voilà la conclusion à laquelle je voulais vous mener!' S'exclama Dumbledore, heureux de son petit manège. 'Votre perspicacité vive est fantastique, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous!'

Il reprit son sérieux.

'C'est aussi cette idée qui m'a poussé à m'occuper de ce jeune garçon... d'autant plus que celui-ci possède un potentiel considérable pour son âge... qu'il va absolument falloir brider pour éviter des... _dérapages_...'

'J'ai pensé sur l'instant que c'était très noble de votre part d'offrir de veiller sur ce petit être inconscient du monde auquel il appartient désormais... Mais il semblerait que – comme toujours – vous ayez une idée derrière la tête et que rien ou presque ne saurait vous y faire renoncer...'

Dumbledore ne sembla pas relever l'allusion légèrement sarcastique mais attacha un soin particulier à démêler un nœud dans sa barbe – signe qu'il avait tout entendu et compris, mais qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'expliquer sur ses projets, pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien – et acquiesça distraitement.

'Tiens, tant que j'y pense, j'ai ouï dire par un collègue que vous possédiez une Pensine...'

'En effet.'

'Dans ce cas, je pourrais vous rendre un petit service...'

Lestrange invoqua alors une petite fiole puis porta sa baguette à sa tempe et en retira un mince fil argenté qui glissa souplement dans le petit récipient en verre.

'Je pense qu'étant donné que cela vous touche de plus près que moi, ce souvenir vous sera très utile – qui sait, si jamais le garçon voulait en savoir un peu plus sur ses origines, s'il s'avère qu'il est bien le fils de Merope – ou bien pour satisfaire votre curiosité...'

Il ferma hermétiquement la fiole avec un bouchon en liège.

'Vous être bien aimable, mon cher Lestrange', dit Dumbledore en acceptant le récipient.

'A présent, Albus, ce n'est pas que je n'aimerais pas continuer à bavarder avec vous, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend...' Fit-il en désignant son bureau jonché de paperasses, de rapports et de listes à l'apparence rébarbative.

'Bien sûr, je m'en voudrais de vous retarder...'

Dumbledore se leva et salua avant de prendre congé. Au moment de passer la porte, il se retourna.

'Encore juste une question. A quoi peut vous servir ce vieil artefact moldu cassé, là dans le coin?'

Lestrange sourit malicieusement.

'Il s'agit d'un Portoloin – non déclaré – que j'ai moi-même enchanté, qui mène soit à mon domicile, soit à celui de mon cher ami et collègue Heartsheaven... Je l'utilise de temps en temps, lorsque la pression de mes supérieurs et pairs se fait trop forte...' _Hélas, le Crucio n'est malheureusement pas réglementaire..._ Pensa-t-il avec un sourire mauvais mental.

Albus lui sourit en retour. Lestrange ajouta:

'Je vous enverrai bien une invitation pour venir manger à la maison un de ces jours...'

'Avec plaisir', répondit Albus. 'Je ne manquerais un dîner avec votre charmante épouse pour rien au monde, vous le savez très bien! A la prochaine mon ami!'

'Au revoir, Albus!'

Dumbledore franchit la porte et la referma. Ses pas s'évanouirent peu à peu à mesure qu'il s'éloignait du bureau de Lestrange.

* * *

Notes:

(1) Le chien gris-noir appelé Jack ("Jock") dans "La Belle et le Clochard" de Disney, vous voyez? Un peu barbichu et moustachu et Pikachu... heu nan ça c'est un Pokémon! XD

(2) Il s'agit en fait du père de Cornélius Fudge, Mordycus Fudge (j'ai pas trouvé de nom plus stupide lol XD). Il semblerait que le goût vestimentaire se transmette de père en fils… XD (nan, c'est pas de la paresse de ma part!! lol)

(3) Tel père, tel fils, encore une fois lol… Ils ne savent vraiment pas gérer le ministère sans les bons conseils de Dumbledore… Ni l'un, ni l'autre lol…

(4) Ben mon gars, va falloir te faire une raison... tu risques bientôt d'avoir une surprise à la maison... Et va pas dire que c'est pas ta faute hein!! èé lol

(5) Je ne sais plus si c'est dans le livre qu'on dit qu'il aime les friandises _au citron_ PLUS que les autres ou bien si _c'est les fans_ qui ont _choisi celles au citron_ comme référence… Pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur ce point lol? Est-ce à cause de son premier mot de passe et de ses 'Sorbet citron' du premier tome? XD

(6) Lol!

PS : oui, j'aime les XD lol

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Finiiiiiiiiiiii!! Enfin! J'en voyais pas la fin! Comme promis, c'est pour l'instant le chapitre le plus long de ma fic, le 3ème à peine! Désolée d'avoir été si longue à le poster! J'ai enfin eu le courage et le temps ces derniers jours, parce que je me suis un peu remise à "manuscrire" la suite dans mon petit carnet vert lol...

Je remercie tout mes lecteurs! N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir! A bientôt j'espère! J'essaierai de poster plus vite lol! (je crois que ça fait plus d'un ou deux ans non? O.o J'ai de la marge! XD Non lol, je plaisante!

AVIS pour la suite... Si je reçois pas 5-10 reviews avant que Tom entre à Hogwarts, je l'envoie à Hufflepuff... ou pire Gryffindor! Vous êtes prévenus!! lol vous avez de la marge quand même, il n'y a même pas encore mis les pieds dans mon manuscrit, et j'ai plus de 100 pages A5... ou plutôt A6, encore plus petit, mais j'écris très petit aussi lo... à taper! Bonne chance lol

Bisous à tous! :)


	4. Chap 4 : Les années passent

**Titre: **Le Salut du Démon.

**Fanficeuse:** Moi, Mara Jedusor XD

**Genre: **Général (peut changer mais pas tout de suite...)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi TT… Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling… Snif… Enfin… Ne pourrait-on pas dire que Tom m'appartient un tout petit petit peu? Après tout, c'est 'mon' Tom, c'est mon point de vue et quelques éléments sont les miens… Non? Shnif! J'aurai essayé… ah! Si, Lestrange est mon personnage! Même s'il porte un nom HP, son caractère est de moi XD Pour info supplémentaires, il a 29 ans

**Résumé: **Le ministre de la Magie, Dumbledore et Lestrange discutent de l'avenir de Tom et se posent des questions sur ses origines... Quelques réponses sont divulguées, mais soulèvent beaucoup d'autres mystères...

* * *

Les années passent...

* * *

Tom, 8 ans.

Un an était passé depuis que Tom avait découvert son _pouvoir spécial_, et beaucoup de choses avaient changé pour lui, surtout du point de vue de son caractère.

Les autres orphelins l'évitaient, mais désormais en connaissance de cause. En effet, ceux qui avaient l'audace de l'importuner subissaient d'étranges malédictions: mauvaises notes; bobos, sans gravité heureusement; disparitions d'objets; maux de tête; somnambulisme; cauchemars peuplés de _sifflements_; ...

Cependant, ces _malédictions_ ne venaient pas _toutes_ de Tom. Certains faisaient même exprès ou semblant de se blesser ou d'être malade juste pour pouvoir l'accuser (1). Même les professeurs commençaient à se méfier de lui, ils le réprimandaient souvent pour des broutilles et le soupçonnaient des pires atrocités s'il tentait de _demander_ un bout de buvard à sa voisine.

Bien qu'il ne les tienne pas en grande estime, Tom se montrait plus 'agréable' – devrait-on dire plus 'indulgent' – avec les filles qu'avec les garçons, parce que celles-ci l'insultaient moins souvent et moins cruellement, et encore, elles n'étaient pas toutes méchantes.

Mais lui-même ne faisait rien pour améliorer ses relations avec les autres... Bien au contraire, il entretenait son impopularité en effrayant les plus jeunes et en ne parlant à personne, évitant les contacts comme la peste. Il était devenu un garçon cruel, cynique et froid... En bref, un personnage très sombre et triste.

Son pouvoir avait changé aussi. Il était devenu plus contrôlable et un peu moins instinctif. Lorsqu'il en usait, Tom pouvait par exemple faire bouger des objets sans les toucher, juste par la pensée; ou produire de la fumée, de la lumière ou de la chaleur.

Cependant, Tom avait toujours l'irrépressible désir de faire du mal aux personnes qui lui en faisaient, lorsqu'il usait de son pouvoir.

Lorsqu'il l'avait utilisé pour la première fois sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, il avait eu une impression de _présence_ dans son âme, une créature mauvaise qui lui prêterait sa force mais qui l'inciterait aussi à utiliser son pouvoir à mauvais escient. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, Tom était parvenu à contenir cette _créature_ et à l'empêcher de nuire, du moins lorsqu'il était éveillé.

C'était toujours la nuit que les phénomènes étranges et inexpliqués dont on le soupçonnait fortement d'être responsable arrivaient.

Quant à lui, ses nuits n'étaient pas plus reposantes pour autant. En effet, il revivait chaque nuit depuis plus d'un an son vieux cauchemar sur sa mère, toujours aussi effrayant, et qui le bouleversait toujours autant. Il se réveillait souvent en sueur, parfois en pleurant, et il se sentait mal et fiévreux.

Un soir, Tom rentra à l'orphelinat harassé après une journée éprouvante, durant laquelle une bande de gamins qui le haïssaient particulièrement – dont faisait partie le gosse qu'il avait failli tuer – l'avait pourchassé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de souffle. Après qu'il se fut réfugié dans un arbre sur lequel ses poursuivants furent incapables de monter, ils avaient posté en-dessous un chien féroce, qu'ils avaient appâté avec un os encore bon à ronger.

Tom était resté tout l'après-midi dans l'arbre avant qu'on le découvre peu avant le souper. Manque de chance, le molosse appartenait à un petit épicier du quartier qui avait été vandalisé et volé par un groupe de garnement – vous ne devinerez _jamais_ lequel – et bien entendu on soupçonnait Tom d'en être le meneur. Comme Tom s'obstinait à nier d'avoir pénétré dans ce magasin, et comme l'essentiel des marchandises volées consistait en friandises et en gâteaux, on le priva de repas et on l'envoya se coucher immédiatement, sous les ricanements ravis – et repus – des petits 'malfrats'. (2)

Tom, affamé et épuisé tant moralement que physiquement, gagna péniblement sa petite chambre à l'étage. Le temps lui sembla s'étirer indéfiniment durant ce court trajet et lorsque finalement il se retrouva au bord de son lit, il ne prit même pas la peine de retirer sa tunique grise et s'effondra littéralement de fatigue sur sa couette.

Au milieu de la nuit, il avait de la fièvre et des maux de tête, et son 'fidèle' cauchemar était peuplé non seulement de ses visions habituelles mais aussi d'hallucinations hautes en couleur dues à la fièvre.

Tandis qu'il se débattait entre la Gorgone et un lion violet (3) aux dents déchirantes, il sentit comme une main fraîche passer sur son front _réel_, et cette fraîcheur bienfaisante réussit à chasser ses assaillants et à l'extirper de son rêve. Tandis qu'il se redressait sur son lit et scrutait la pénombre pour découvrir _qui_ lui avait porté secours, il entendit une voix douce et caressante, qu'il n'avait jamais entendue mais qui lui semblait pourtant étrangement familière.

'_Je suis ici, petit maître_!'

Tom se retourna, car la voix venait de son oreiller, ou plutôt, de la créature au corps sinueux, vert aux reflets cuivrés et argentés, qui se tenait à côté. Un serpenteau!

Tom stupéfait demeura muet, et le petit serpent continua un peu maladroitement à parler.

'_Mon nom est Soran, petit maître, et je suis venu ici dans le but de vous servir._'

'_Me servir, moi?_' Répondit Tom. '_Pourquoi? Et pourquoi m'appelles-tu 'petit maître'?_'

'_Parce que tu es encore un petit humain_', répondit malicieusement le serpenteau. '_Et aussi parce que tu peux parler avec les serpents, ce qui est un pouvoir qui te distingue des autres humains et qui, par un pacte millénaire immémorial entre nos espèces, te donne un statut de maître parmi les serpents et te lie à nous par un lien indestructible. _'

'_Alors, ça aussi, c'est un 'pouvoir spécial' que personne d'autre n'a?_' Fit Tom avec excitation.

'_Peu de gens sont doté de cette faculté, en effet..._'

Tom réfléchit un instant avant de lui poser une question.

'_Dis-moi, sais-tu si c'est aussi un talent particulier de savoir faire bouger les objets sans les toucher?_'

'_Ha? Ssss? Désolé, je ne peux pas te répondre, je n'en sais rien. Je suis juste sorti de mon œuf et je ne connais que ce que doit connaître d'instinct un petit serpent._'

'_Et tu es venu pour quoi exactement? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable, des tas d'étranges choses arrivent aux gens qui sont proches de moi... Et en plus, je n'ai pas de quoi te nourrir, on m'a puni et privé de souper pour une faute que je n'avais pas commise..._'

'_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, petit maître, je sais me débrouiller seul pour trouver ma pitance, les tunnels souterrains de ce nid d'humains regorgent de gros rats gras et bien nourris. Et je doute que tu puisses me faire beaucoup de mal... Tu n'es pas bien gros pour quelqu'un de ton espèce... _'

A cet instant le serpenteau bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tom l'imita sans le vouloir.

'_Excuse moi, je suis né hier et je n'ai pas pris de repos depuis. J'avais appris ton existence par un cousin et j'avais hâte de faire ta connaissance!_'

Tom acquiesça distraitement et s'installa confortablement – enfin, si c'était possible – dans son lit. Il se redressa aussitôt brusquement.

'_Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir rester avec moi malgré les... risques?_'Demanda-t-il fébrilement la gorge nouée. '_Tu veux vraiment devenir mon..._'

Tom hésita sur le mot qui lui semblait si étrange, pour ne l'avoir jamais prononcé auparavant.

'_Tu veux réellement devenir mon 'ami'?_'

'_Oui, si tel est ton désir, petit maître... bien que je ne connaisse pas le sens exact du mot 'ami'. C'est assez peu courant l'amitié chez les reptiles. Mais peut-être que dans le cas où un petit humain et un serpent s'associent, on peut parler 'd'amitié'..._'

Le visage triste de Tom s'illumina alors d'un large sourire chaleureux mais qui semblait également douloureux tant les muscles de son visage étaient habitués à une quasi absence d'activité, et sa crise de migraine était encore récente. Il saisit délicatement le serpenteau qui s'enroula un peu autour de sa main et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Puis il le reposa à côté de son oreiller, tout content d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui se confier sans crainte de jugement.

Il allait s'endormir quand il entendit le petit serpent siffler timidement.

'_Puis-je me blottir contre toi, petit maître? Les serpents sont très sensibles au froid, et si la température de mon corps baisse trop, je pourrais mourir…_' (4)

Tom, à demi endormi, ne dit rien mais souleva son drap pour permettre au serpent de s'enrouler à moitié autour de sa taille. Le reptile soupira de bien-être avant de s'endormir. Tom laissa courir un doigt sur les écailles souples et lisses de son ami et ne tarda pas à sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil, un pâle sourire aux lèvres.

Tom dormit remarquablement bien cette nuit-là, ainsi que toutes les nuits suivantes. Chaque matin, Soran le réveillait et lui murmurait les prévisions météorologiques de la journée, le nombre de rats qu'il avait tué cette nuit-là et ce qu'il prévoyait de faire durant la journée. Un lien très fort s'était rapidement tissé entre le garçon et le reptile, ils s'entendaient à merveille.

Quelques fois, Soran l'accompagnait pendant la journée, caché sous sa manche autour de son poignet gauche, curieux de savoir ce que son 'frère' humain faisait lorsqu'il quittait sa chambre.

Il découvrit le hall d'entrée, le réfectoire, les salles de classe, les cuisines – ou du moins ce qu'on pouvait en voir depuis l'endroit où Tom mangeait, sur une table isolée –, la cour de récréation et le bureau de la directrice – souvent verrouillé et plein de mystère.

Soran put également se rendre compte des brimades que Tom subissait quotidiennement de la part des autres enfants et adultes. Cela allait des simples remarques blessantes aux croche-pieds délibérés – esquivés avec adresse –, graffitis vulgaires et menaçants sur son pupitre, ou bien sa leçon de la veille – soigneusement recopié – qui se retrouvait rapidement couvertes de griffonnages et de taches d'encre. Une autre fois, Tom avait même trouvé dans son sandwich un pauvre petit ver de terre qui n'avait fait de mal à personne. Il eut pitié de cette petite bestiole qui ressemblait à un serpent et le relâcha dans la pelouse devant l'orphelinat – bien entendu, ce jour là il se passa de pain pour le déjeuner. Avant la fin de la journée, Soran était fou de rage contre ces enfants qui ne laissaient pas un seul instant son ami tranquille. Tom eut beaucoup de mal à le calmer et à l'empêcher de se ruer tout crochet dehors – Soran n'était que peu venimeux mais on ne savait jamais – sur les bourreaux les plus hostiles.

Ce soir là, Soran fut encore plus affectueux avec lui, tout en écrasant de reproches et de menaces les ennemis de son doux petit maitre.

'_Tom, je ne pourrais pas juste un peu les effrayer? Sans leur faire de mal?_'Demanda innocemment Soran.

'_Non, tu ne peux pas! Si jamais tu attaquais quelqu'un ils te tueraient! Ils feraient venir des spécialistes pour t'exterminer ou pire: t'envoyer dans un zoo! (5) En plus ils me puniront parce qu'ils sauront que c'est moi qui te gardais ici et ils croiront que je t'ai lâché sur mes condisciples pour les tuer... Ils m'emmèneront dans un institut spécial où on fait des tas d'expériences sur les gens et dont on ne ressort jamais... Je ne veux pas! Je ne veux pas te perdre! Ni aller là bas!_'

Soran, voyant son 'frère' si bouleversé, vint se lover tout ému contre le ventre de l'enfant crispé et agité.

_'Ne pleure plus, petit frère, je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse t'apporter des ennuis_', dit le serpent en frottant doucement sa tête sur la main du garçon.

Tom promena machinalement sa main sur le corps tiède et souple, aussi agréable au toucher que le sous-poil ou le duvet de n'importe quel bébé animal, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil de plomb.

* * *

Note: _Italiques: Parseltongue/Fourchelang_

* * *

(1) Franchement, ils n'ont que ça à faire... J'ai connu des petites m... hum, sales gosses dans leur genre... c'est vraiment pas une partie de plaisir... Les jeunes enfants de plus _savent_ se montrer intentionnellement très cruels... (Ça sent le vécu oh ui... T.T désolée, je sais, je vous embête... mais je ne vous oblige pas non plus à lire mes notes de bas de page!! Retournez lire! Allez, plus vite que ça!).

(2) Vive l'injustice! C'est un hasard, les responsables ne savent rien au sujet de la cleptomanie de Tom...

(3) Lion Milka! XD c'est un hasard, c'est venu spontanément lol… J'aime le violet! Attention, j'ai dit 'violet', pas 'mauve' ou 'fuchsia'… autrement dit j'aime le 'violet BLEU' et moins le 'violet rouge-rose'… L'indigo! Voilà! Le 'bleu foncé violacé' c'est bôôôô!

(4) Les serpents ne produisent pas eux-mêmes leur chaleur, ils l'empruntent au soleil ou à d'autres sources de chaleur… en prenant des bains de soleil lol… ils 'bronzent' quoi!

(5) Il a le même sens des priorités que Hermy lol!

* * *

Voilà, j'ai posté assez tôt non? En fait, j'aurais aimé faire plus long, raconter jusqu'aux onze ans de Tom... Mais je peux pas faire des chapitres trop longs! C'est pas mon style lol... Pas encore du moins XD

Et je voulais poster assez vite, mes fics sont pas trop lues -.-" C'est parce que je fais pas dans l'érotique dégoûlinant genre slash HP/DM ou autres HG/LV? (j'ai tapé dans le tas, qu'on ne vienne pas m'arracher les yeux O.o)

J'espère quand même que j'ai des lecteurs, mais voilà, plus j'avance, plus j'en doute... Si vous lisez ma fic, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi le savoir! J'ai besoin d'encouragement! Toutes les fics que je lis sont bourrées de reviews, ça me rend un peu triste de n'en avoir que 2 sur ma plus longue et ma meilleure fic pour le moment... J'ai de grands projets et idées pour cette fic, j'espère la faire durer longtemps et la finir, voire faire une suite... Mais pour ça, il va falloir être patient et persévérant, vous et moi.

C'est un cri du cœur que je lance: donner-moi vos avis sur ma fic, même une seule phrase gentille, ça me réchauffera le cœur!

J'espère que vous avez apprécié mon chapitre et je vous remercie de l'avoir lu. J'attends avec impatience vos critiques et vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises.

A bientôt j'espère!


End file.
